


Hazy

by FrankenSpine



Series: MayorQueen/EvilSwanQueen [21]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Marijuana, Multi, One Shot, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Tension, Takis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26625925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankenSpine/pseuds/FrankenSpine
Summary: Regina walks in on an awkward scene in the vault.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/"Hyde" Evil Queen/Emma Swan
Series: MayorQueen/EvilSwanQueen [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543048
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Hazy

Regina walked into the mansion with a smile, having just gotten off of work, and called out to her wives. She frowned a bit when she got no answer. She called out once again. Still nothing.

“Hm,” she said, placing her hands on her hips. She went over to the nearby mirror and waved her hand, enchanting it. “Find them.”

The mirror began to ripple and in mere moments, Regina found herself staring at the image of her beloved wives giggling in the vault. Her frown deepened as her confusion grew. She transported herself down into the vault and was immediately overwhelmed by the foul scent of a skunk. She nearly gagged as she stormed into the adjacent room.

“Why the hell did you bring a—”

She stopped dead in her tracks, gaping at her wives with wide eyes as she registered what she was seeing. There, on the bed, Emma was straddling Renée’s lap and blowing a thick cloud of smoke into the brunette’s mouth. There was a large bong resting on the bedside table. Smoke was rolling out of it. Emma’s eyebrows shot up when she saw Regina, but rather than freeze up, she began to laugh uncontrollably.

“Emma?” Renée quizzed, “What’s so funny?” She followed the blonde’s gaze and was surprised to find Regina standing there. “Oh. Hello, other half.”

Regina struggled to find her voice. “W-What are you two doing?!”

“Smoking,” Emma said nonchalantly.

“That smells atrocious!”

Emma blinked slowly. “Huh? Oh. Yeah. Sorry about that.” She waved her hand and the smell faded drastically, though traces of it still lingered in the air.

Regina folded her arms. “How long have you two been down here?”

“Ah, about two hours, I think,” said Emma.

Renée hooked her arms around the blonde’s waist. “Emma, darling, we’ve only been here for twenty minutes,” she said softly.

“Oh. Right. My bad.” Emma cupped Renée’s face gently, offering a fond smile as she leaned in to whisper into the brunette’s ear.

A grin spread across Renée’s face. “Why yes, dearest, I most certainly would.”

Regina glanced between them suspiciously. “What did she say to you?”

Renée let out a soft chuckle as she locked eyes with Regina. She turned back to Emma and pressed her lips to the blonde’s throat, sucking at the pale skin and reveling in her wife’s moans.

“Emma asked me if I would like to fuck her,” she purred, “while you watched.”

Regina bit her lip and her thighs clenched as wet heat pooled between them. This did not go unnoticed by the Queen.

“Look, _Em-ma,”_ Renée husked, “Look how _wet_ she is.”

Emma’s mouth watered as she took in the sight of Regina. This made Renée’s grin widen.

“Don’t you want to taste her _forbidden fruit?”_

Emma blinked dumbly. “Fruit? Mm, no,” she said, “I’d like some Takis, please.”

The Queen roared with laughter, which in turn made Emma snicker. “You never fail to amuse me, my dear.” She opened her hand and a bag of Takis appeared. Emma snatched it up quickly and went to town. “I love you, Emma Mills.”

 _“I love you, too,”_ Emma said— or at least, that was what Renée assumed she said, given she had a mouthful of spicy chips.

“You two are ridiculous,” Regina deadpanned.

Renée laughed. “And you love us for it.” Smoke came rolling out of her nose and mouth like a dragon.

Regina rolled her eyes in response and transported herself back to the mansion without another word.

Renée tucked a strand of hair behind Emma’s ear. “Now then,” she murmured, “where were we?”


End file.
